Summoner's Rift
right|300px Summoner's Rift (tłum. Rozpadlina Przywoływaczy) – najstarsze i najbardziej szanowane Pole Sprawiedliwości w grze. Historia Summoner's Rift to najstarsze i najbardziej czczone Pole Sprawiedliwości. Znajduje się w odległym lesie między a Górami Ironspike. Jest jednym z niewielu miejsc w Valoranie, w którym jest największe stężenie magicznej energii, umożliwiając dzięki temu manipulacje i wykonywać różne zadania. Dawniej na tych terenach były toczone starcia pomiędzy dwoma potężnymi frakcjami – Protektoraci (niebieska strona) i Magokraci (czerwona strona). Stosowali potężną magię, która mogła spowodować zniszczeniem całej krainy. left|275px Natura : Główny artykuł: Dżungla W lasach Summoner's Rift żyją zwierzęta, które w wyniku działania potężnej magii zmutowały. Dodatkowo otoczenie w wielu miejscach kompletnie różni się w stosunku do skali zniszczeń. Występują tutaj , oraz , które swoją obecnością przyciągają potężnego , który zamieszkuje pobliskie ruiny. Oprócz zwierząt występują również żywiołaki – , i , które powstały w wyniku działania magii z okoliczną naturą. Z powodu niestabilnej natury, powstały szczeliny wymiarowe, z których wyszedł najpotężniejszy stwór tego miejsca – , wężowe stworzenie, które niegdyś było uważane za wymarłe spowodowało zniszczenie pobliskich terenów, na których obecnie zamieszkuje. Jedynymi dużymi stworzeniami, które nie są agresywne są – potężne skorupiaki, które unikają jakichkolwiek walk czy zaczepek. Oprócz tych istot występują także zwyczajne stworzenia takie jak ptaki, ślimaki, drobne ssaki czy owady. Rozgrywka Summoner's Rift to pierwsze i najbardziej popularne Fields of Justice – stanowi standard dla turniejów League of Legends w rozgrywce 5v5. Gra na mapie dzieli się przeważnie na odrębne fazy – zaczynając się od pojedynków na alei i przechodząc w starcia całych drużyn. Zwycięża się poprzez wdarcie się do bazy wroga i zniszczenie nexusa. Podzielone jest na dwie identyczne połowy i zawiera trzy aleje, prowadzące do bazy wroga. Każdej z nich bronią trzy wieże oraz inhibitor, a samego nexusa – dwie kolejne wieże. Po obu stronach mapy rozciąga się rozległa dżungla, w której znajdują się potężne wzmocnienia, a na centralnej rzece pojawiają się dwa potężne potwory, których pokonanie zapewnia premię dla całej drużyny. Tryby rozgrywki Wyróżniamy kilka rodzajów rozgrywek na tej mapie: #Gra normalna #Gra rankingowa #Razem przeciw SI #Specjalne tryby rozgrywki #*Jeden za Wszystkich #*Hexakill #*Ultra Rapid Fire #*Niszczące Boty Zagłady #*Draft Nemezis #*Awanturnicy Czarnego Rynku #*Oblężenie Nexusa #*Łowy Krwawego Księżyca Inwazja Cechy *Długość mapy wynosi 19000 jednostek. (między obeliskami nexusów) *Trzy linie: Top (Góra); Mid (Środek); Bot (Dół) *Las zamieszkiwany przez zwierzęta zwane jako Potwory. *Potężne wieże rozmieszczone wzdłuż alei i przy nexusie. *Rzeka łączącą wszystkie ścieżki. *Dwie bazy, w których znajdują się Inhibitory, Nexus – główny rdzeń drużyny oraz fontanna przywoływania – miejsce odradzania i powrotu bohaterów przydzielonych do danych drużyn. Sklepikarze Do tej pory występowało czterech różnych sklepikarzy. Pierwszy z nich, Doran należy do dość nieznośniej rasy Manbacon, którzy mieli dość niecne zachowania. Następnym był stary męski yordl, który podróżował przez świat za pomocą powozu z dość tajemniczy stworzeniem (przypominało dużego kota lub królika). Następnymi są starsza kobieca yordlka posiadająca potężnego zwierza (niebieska strona) i duży męski yordl z wąsami, który swój sklep założył w potężnym balonie, który się rozbił (czerwona strona). Old Summoner's Rift Shop.jpg|Sklepikarz Doran Old_Yordle_ShopKeeper.jpg|Sklepikarz Stary Yordle Blue_Team_Shopkeeper.jpg|Sklepikarz drużyny niebieskiej Red_Team_Shopkeeper.jpg|Sklepikarz drużyny czerwonej Cytaty W niedalekiej przyszłości, najnowsi sklepikarze mają otrzymać cytaty jak z ci z Howling Abyss. Wersje Letnia Jest to podstawowa wersja mapy. Jesienna right|200px|thumb|Stara wersja skórki z 2010 roku Została po raz pierwszy ukazana w trakcie trwania Harrowing w 2010 roku. Była to druga wersja mapy zmieniająca tekstury oraz dodające ozdoby związane ze świętem. Ponadto wprowadzono muzykę z mapy Twisted Treeline przed jego aktualizacją. Dodatkowo zmieniono wygląd ikonek niektórych przedmiotów oraz wprowadzono tymczasowe nazwy. Mapa doczekała się w 2016 roku nowej wersji mapy w klimacie Halloween. Zimowa right|200px|thumb|Stara wersja zimowej mapy W czasie pierwszej edycji Snowdown Showdown w 2009 roku, został udostępniony pierwszy wariant wyglądu mapy. Wprowadzał zmienione tekstury (m. in. zamarzniętą rzekę), nowe tymczasowe ikony i nazwy przedmiotów oraz efekt padającego śniegu. Sama "skórka" pojawiała się także w 2010 i 2011 roku. Po dłuższej przerwie, odnowiona wersja mapy powróciła w 2016 roku. W lutym 2017 roku, mapa otrzymała wyjątkową skórkę, która nie nawiązuje do pory roku tylko do trybu gry - Łowów Krwawego Księżyca. Mapa posiada elementy nawiązujące do tego unikatowego święta (np. specyficzne potwory czy elementy dekoracyjne). W sierpniu 2017 roku, plansza została ozdobiona specjalnymi modelami i efektami w stylu arcade. Zmieniono między innymi modele budynków, stworów, platformę przywoływania, muzykę czy elementy otoczenia np. pixelowe . Rozwój Pierwsza aktualizacja thumb|right|300px|Porównanie tekstur 23 maja 2012 roku mapa otrzymała pierwszą wizualną aktualizację pod względem wizualnym i technicznym. Wprowadzono ją w celu zmniejszenia wymagań dla graczy mających słabszy sprzęt. Główne zmiany: *Lepsza wydajność gry na niskich i średnich specyfikacjach. *Zaktualizowane tekstury dla mapy. *Ulepszenie animacji dla potworów z dżungli. *Nowy, animowany sklepikarz oferujący dla każdego bohatera przedmioty. Druga aktualizacja Dnia 5 czerwca 2014 roku została wstępnie zapowiedziana druga aktualizacja mapy. left Oficjalna zapowiedź została ukazana 23 czerwca 2015 omawiając jednocześnie główne zmiany na mapie. left Wraz z patchem V4.19 została wprowadzona otwarta beta mapy. left Oficjalnie beta wersja została zamknięta w patchu V5.5 jednocześnie ukazując na stronie głównej koncepcje różnych elementów mapy. 500px|center Cele aktualizacji: *'Priorytet' – Poprawienie przejrzystości (lepsze ukazanie stanu rozgrywki). *Zmniejszenie liczby elementów w grze w celu zwiększenia wydajności dla słabszych komputerów. *Nowy, odręczny styl mapy. *Poprawienie błędów. *Przeklasyfikowanie Fioletowej''' Drużyny'' na '''''Czerwoną. *Ukazanie różnych części mapy jako unikatowe, różniące się między sobą skalą "zniszczeń" (cztery ćwiartki dżungli będą inaczej wyglądać). *Lekkie zmienienie kąta nachylenia mapy. *Obie strony będą mieć zwierzęcy styl – niebieska do jelenia; czerwona do sowy. *Zmienienie wyglądu stworów (w tym całkowita zmiana superstworów). **Niebieska strona – kanciaste z młotami wojennymi **Czerwona strona – okrągłe z toporami *Nowa muzyka. *Dwóch nowych, unikalnych sklepikarzy z wieloma kwestiami (wkrótce) *Nowe potwory mające utożsamić się z mapą wraz z animacjami odrodzenia: ** i 2''' ⇒ ** i '''2 ⇒ ** ⇒ ** i ⇒ i ** i 3''' ⇒ i 5 ** i '''2 ⇒ i 2''' ** – nowy potwór znajdujący się w dwóch miejscach w korycie rzeki ** i – zrobienie z tych potworów znacznie groźniejszych *Wkomponowanie mapy do świata . *Dodanie neutralnych zwierzątek (np. jaszczurki, owady, drobne ssaki, itp.) *Duża ilość easter eggów. Więcej informacji na oficjalnych stronach: *Summoner's Rift Ewoluuje *Wirtualna mapa Aktualizacja zimowej wersji mapy Kilka lat temu zastąpiliśmy prymitywne tekstury i krajobrazy Summoner's Rift ręcznie malowanymi pikselami, zmieniając przestarzałe otoczenie w nowoczesne pole bitwy. Ponieważ nowa mapa była w zasadzie jednym bardzo dużym obrazkiem, szybkie wprowadzanie skórek mapy stało się trudniejsze. Starsze Summoner's Rift było generowane z wykorzystaniem standardowej procedury polegającej na układaniu dopasowanych kafelków tekstur, ale na nowym Summoner's Rift przynosiło to niespójne (albo niskiej jakości) rezultaty. Chcąc naprawdę przekształcić Summoner's Rift w cudowny zimowy krajobraz, graficy musieliby spędzić miesiące, malując ręcznie warunki klimatyczne tylko po to, aby zobaczyć, jak śnieg znika po kilku tygodniach. Przez jakiś czas wydawało się, że nie warto przeznaczać zasobów na tymczasowe sprowadzenie mrozu na Summoner’s Rift kosztem odebrania ich innym funkcjom.Topniejące bariery: śnieg wraca na Summoner’s Rift Wszystko zmienił niesamowity, lecz przyjazny . Teemo ratuje Święta ''Niszczące Boty Zagłady zostały przerobione z okazji '''Teemonologii, ale Summoner's Rift nie było nawet w przybliżeniu dość niesamowite, by stać się miejscem rytuałów . W połowie pracy nad tym trybem gry graficy zaczęli eksperymentować z oświetleniem Summoner's Rift, chcąc wywołać bardziej niesamowitą atmosferę. Za sprawą kilku świec i tajemniczych ksiąg z zaklęciami wszystko zaczęło wyglądać znacznie bardziej złowieszczo.'' Przerobiona mapa miała parę niedociągnięć, głównie dlatego, że została stworzona w kilka tygodni, ale i tak pomogła pogłębić odbiór Teemonologii. Były to także pierwsze zmiany na mapie Summoner's Rift od czasu jej aktualizacji. — Do tej pory Summoner's Rift było jak święta krowa — mówi grafik techniczny, '''Brendon „RiotVitzkrig” Vitz'. — Mapa została tak pieczołowicie zaprojektowana, że nie było mowy, abyśmy mogli ją ruszyć.'' Ale pozytywny odbiór Niszczących Botów Zagłady wywołał nieśmiałe szepty: skoro potrafimy stworzyć na Summoner’s Rift niesamowitą atmosferę, to może zdołamy też sprowadzić na nie burzę śnieżną? Nadchodzi zima Pierwotnie pomysł na mapy Snowdown dla szóstego sezonu polegał na wzmocnieniu świątecznego klimatu na Howling Abyss i dodaniu świątecznych elementów do alei Summoner's Rift. Jednak grafik środowiska, '''Max „Beezul” Gonzalez', zasugerował, by zamiast tego odtworzyć Zimowe Summoner's Rift — co byłoby równie czasochłonne, jak zaprojektowanie nowych wzorów alei. Pracujący nad tym projektem graficy najlepiej wiedzieli, jak dużym przedsięwzięciem byłoby przerobienie Summoner's Rift, dlatego pozostawali raczej nieprzekonani. Grafik środowiska, Jeremy „Redondo” Page, mówi: — Ta sugestia brzmiała naprawdę przerażająco. Pytaliśmy siebie: w co my się pakujemy?'' Mimo wszystko, graficy zaczęli eksperymentować w niewielkim zakątku Summoner's Rift, używając nowego procesu filtrowania, którego prototyp powstał zaledwie kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Technika polegała na wyizolowaniu najjaśniejszych i najciemniejszych odcieni wszystkich tekstur na Summoner's Rift. Po wydzieleniu odcieni jasnych, ciemnych i średnich graficy mogli je niezależnie modyfikować, używając warstw i filtrów Photoshopa. Gdy zmodyfikowane tekstury zostały nałożone z powrotem na Summoner's Rift, nadały mu zimną, zimową paletę barw. Każde drzewo, kamień i źdźbło trawy zachowało swoją strukturę, ale pojawił się efekt iluzji śniegu. RiotVitzkrig wyjaśnia: — Pracowaliśmy na teksturach naprawdę wysokiej jakości, dlatego wyglądały dobrze, nawet gdy zaczęliśmy w nich mieszać. Innymi słowy fundamenty Summoner's Rift pozostały dość szczegółowe, by wyglądać dobrze nawet po wprowadzeniu zmian. Gdy nowe tekstury zostały ukończone i nałożone na Summoner's Rift, graficy ręcznie wygładzili wszelkie nierówności i ostre brzegi. Ten nowy system rysowania umożliwił stworzenie mroźnego Summoner's Rift w ciągu kilku tygodni. Gdyby to przedsięwzięcie było wykonywane metodą malowania ręcznego (tak jak w przypadku samego zaktualizowanego Summoner's Rift), prace zajęłyby większość roku. W późniejszym etapie dodano świąteczne obiekty i efekty wizualne, aby wzmocnić radosną, świąteczną atmosferę Summoner's Rift. Niektóre rzeczy zostały stworzone od zera, na przykład długaśna czapka świątecznego Barona, ale wiele odtworzono z istniejących materiałów. zasłużył na swoje miano i pomógł dostarczyć prezenty na Summoner's Rift; po przytłumieniu kolorów Kąsającego Mrozu prezenty dopasowały się idealnie. Ponadto na Summoner's Rift pojawiło się stadko poro, z których animatorzy pomogli zbudować bałwany. center|500px|thumb|Na początku prac graficy skopiowali obiekty z pierwszej zimowej mapy i umieścili je na nowej, ale kolory były za jasne i krzykliwe na tle zaktualizowanych krajobrazów. Co dalej? Podczas ubiegłego roku nasze nastawienie zmieniło się ze „skórki mapy powinny zachować taki sam poziom jakości jak Summoner's Rift” na „tymczasowe skórki nie muszą być artystycznie idealne, by wciąż były ekscytujące i warte uwagi”. Ta zmiana perspektywy, w połączeniu z nowymi technikami tworzenia grafiki, pozwoli nam pracować nad dostarczeniem kolejnych tematycznych map w przyszłości. Na razie nie możemy niczego obiecać, ale być może coś czeka tuż za horyzontem. Ciekawostki Mapa Starsze wersje *Przed aktualizacją V1.0.0.96 obozy i zamieniały się miejscami. *W jesiennej wersji mapy, można zobaczyć ducha w górnej części rzeki niedaleko obozu od strony drużyny niebieskiej. Kiedy w to miejsce zbliżył się , duch zaatakował go zadając 1 punkt obrażeń lub niszcząc barierę . **W tej samej wersji mapy w okolicach dolnej alei, można było odnaleźć trumny a także trzech anulowanych bohaterów: , oraz . Obecna *Sama mapa jest bardzo podobna do pierwotnej mapy z gatunku MOBA – Defense of the Ancients. *Istnieje 10% szans, żeby na początku rozgrywki przy prawej stronie rzeki na środkowej linii zobaczyć zielonkawą kaczkę, która ucieknie do pobliskich krzaków po zbliżeniu się bohatera (~1:30). **Jeżeli na mapie będą skórki z kolekcji Basenowe (lub lub ), wtedy zamiast zwykłej kaczki pojawi się gumowa kaczuszka (eksploduje po zbliżeniu lub do 1:55). *Na dolnej linii w szczelinie można zaobserwować sai i kawałeczek pizzy, które mają odniesienie do Raphaela z Wojowniczych Żółwi Ninja. *Kiedy obok zatańczy , ten również zacznie tańczyć podobnie jak w teledysku koreańskiej piosenki Lima Chang Junga – Open The Door. Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. * zaczyna wykonywać identyczny taniec, kiedy obok niego zacznie tańczyć dowolny Bohater (nie dzieje się to podczas walki). *Na zrujnowanej wieży z lewej strony mapy można zobaczyć dwa . *W leżu można zauważyć czaszkę poprzedniej wersji owego potwora. *U sklepikarza od strony czerwonej drużyny można zauważyć , które posiadało karteczkę z napisem Sold (Sprzedane). *Można zauważyć pomnik starszego maga, który był użyty w starej wersji mapy. *W okolicach starego grobu (jesienna mapa) w obecnej wersji jest widoczna złota szpatułka. *Jeżeli w czasie gry będzie bohater z , wtedy przy sklepie będzie . *Na jednym z pomników niedaleko bazy niebieskich wisi - niedostępny już do kupienia przedmiot. *Można zaobserwować wędrówkę do swojego leża od strony niebieskiej drużyny (0:25 - 0:30) przez górną linię (1:15 - 1:30) aż do wylądowania (2:20). *Od strony czerwonej drużyny jest żaba (nazwana jako George), która spada w przepaść (1:30). *Przy sklepie niebieskiej drużyny widać starą wersję . *W gnieździe drużyny niebieskiej można zauważyć hełm, który nawiązuje do Helmeta Bro. **Jego obecność można również zaobserwować w leżu i północno-zachodniej części dżungli czerwonej drużyny. *W górnej części mapy jest wbity miecz w skałę, który jest bliskim nawiązaniem do historii Króla Artura o wyjęciu Excalibura ze skały i\lub miecza w skórce . *Tymczasowo zostały wprowadzone w kilku miejscach emitujące symbole, które przedstawiały konstelację gwiezdną , zanim wszedł na oficjalne serwery. *Kiedy bohater użył komendy śmiechu w okolicach prawego koryta rzeki na środkowej linii, wtedy można usłyszeć odzew należący do (patch V5.11). *Jeżeli na mapie będą występować bohaterowie z to w wodzie na dolnej części mapy (prawy dolny róg) pojawią się rekiny. *Przed premierą po rozpoczęciu meczy nad duetami na dolną aleję lub po śmierci bohatera pojawiały się czasem - była to pierwsza zapowiedź owych "Bohaterów". *W patchu V6.14 zostały wprowadzone dźwięki, kiedy zbytnio zbliżyło się do zarośli (tylko raz na mecz). Była to - zaginiony wierzchowiec . Historia *W północnej części mapy (top drużyny czerwonej) jest przedstawiona płaskorzeźba, która ukazuje dwie postacie zbliżone wyglądem do wież Nexusów. Prawdopodobnie jest to nawiązanie do dwóch starożytnych frakcji – Protektoratów i Magokratów, którzy byli wspomnieni w historii . **Dodatkowo na jednym z kamieni można zauważyć sylwetkę Darkina, który może potwierdzić tę teorię. Sklepikarze *Pierwszy sklepikarz – Doran jest twórcą trzech podstawowych przedmiotów: , i oraz kostura . Multimedia Galeria Summoner's Rift.jpg|Obraz wczytywania Summoner's nr 1 SummonersRiftTutorial.png|Obraz wczytywania Summoner's Rift nr 2 Summoner's Rift Intro Art.jpg|Obraz wczytywania Summoner's Rift nr 3 Baron Nashor Vs. Team.jpg|Walka drużyny bohaterów z Baronem Nashorem Blue Sentinel VS. Ahri and Vi.jpg|Nowy stwór – LoL Battle 7.jpg|Walka z New Dawn screenshot 1.jpg|Summoner's Rift (Nowy Świt) Filmy left left cs:Summoner's Rift de:Kluft der Beschwörer en:Summoner's Rift fr:Faille de l'Invocateur pt-br:Summoner's Rift ru:Ущелье Призывателей zh:召唤师峡谷 Kategoria:Pola Sprawiedliwości